Monica Colby
Vice-President; General Counsel; Member of the Board of Directors of Colby Enterprises (1986-1988) Executive at Colby Aerospace (1986-1987) Executive of Colby Enterprises (?-1985) Manager of Titania Records (1985-1986) }}If there was someone in the Colby family who deserved to be called a genius, it was Monica, Sable's pretty, brainy, but rather unlucky daughter. Unlike her brother, she seemed to have united in her the best of her parental genes: Her mother's beauty and her father's cleverness. She was the stronger one of the twins from the first moment after she was born in 1958 and she managed to cope with all expectations with which her family burdened her, no matter if it concerned sports or school, which made her daddy's favorite darling. Due to her intelligence and ambition, she graduated early from high-school, started studying law at Harvard and even took two years of Chinese. At the age of 27, she was already a brilliant and experienced lawyer and one of the 12 Colby Enterprises’ vice-presidents, but all that success never altered the fact that she was a sympathetic and caring person. An affair with the married Cash Cassidy in Washington in 1978 resulted in a pregnancy, and just after giving birth to a son, Scott, Monica had to give him back to his own father. Getting over this affair took Monica years. Monica left Colby Enterprises in 1985 and became the manager of Dominique Deveraux's firm, Titania Records, where she did a terrific job. When Dominique had to sell Titania to Zach Powers, Monica returned to Colby Enterprises as successor of lawyer Garrett Boydston. At this time, her past returned when Cash and Scott turned up again. Unfortunately this turned out unhappily, but the hardest heavy blow hit her in 1987, when Jason cut her and Miles off and turned his back on them without explanation. Despite all these bitter disappointments, Monica tried to rebuild her life again. She took another job, concentrated on herself and gained a good deal of self-confidence and black humor, which helped her to forget and forgive. In 1989, she joined her mother in Denver and helped fighting Alexis. When she learned she was not Jason's real daughter, she was hurt badly, but still remained beautiful and clever. We don't know what became further of Monica. Fallon and Jeff moved back to live with Miles and the others sometime between 1989 and 1991, but nothing was told about Monica. Nevertheless she was one of the most amiable characters, a wonderful woman who had always tried to walk over her own feelings when necessary and to make the best out of the life which had burdened her with such a lot of sorrow and disappointments. Photo Gallery Monicacredit1.jpg|Tracy Scoggins' credit for The Colbys Monicacredit2.jpg|Tracy Scoggins' credit for season 9 238544__08350.1342530915.380.500.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103148430.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103149403.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103149733.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103150358.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103149669.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103149459.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103149745.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 103150509.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 2a85a43adb105afdfe4788109c212b8d.jpg|Photo shoot for the ninth season of Dynasty tumblr_n6m9kfWdBf1sk1oo7o1_1280.jpg|Unknow photo shoot Category:The Colby family